


Sweet Specter

by grayninja (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universal - Supernatural, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grayninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi kira hidupnya akan kembali tenang, tapi heh takdir iseng sekali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Specter

**Author's Note:**

> Containing foul language, ooc too much, etc.

 

Matahari semakin rendah dan condong ke barat. Sinar keemasannya yang mulai meredup menerpa patung-patung dan nisan-nisan yang berjejer sehingga meninggalkan bayangan hitam memanjang di bawahnya. Angin musim gugur berhembus dengan lembut membuat sehelai daun jatuh perlahan dari ranting pohon. Daunnya yang telah menguning dan mengering melayang-layang di udara tanpa bobot, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh pelan permukaan tanah, terbaring diam di tanah pekuburan itu.

" _May you rest in peace_ , Aka—“

“Hello, Chihiro!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _Fine day, Sunday_ adalah salah satu _quote_ favorit Mayuzumi Chihiro yang diucapkan oleh Vernon Dursley di Harry Potter and Philosopher Stone. Oh ya, semua orang senang dengan hari Minggu—karena memang hari libur. Tentu bukan masalah liburnya yang membuat Mayuzumi bahagia, tapi orang—atau Mayuzumi lebih suka memanggilnya alien—yang selalu merusak harinya sudah lenyap dari kehidupannya _selama-lamanya_. Terimakasih _Kamisama_.

“Hahhhh ...”

Mayuzumi menjatuhkan bokongnya ke _recliner_ sembari membuka dua kancing teratas _shirt_ hitamnya. Si pemilik rambut _silver_ itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Pemandangan yang langka, memang. Tapi, sekali lagi, berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang sudah membuat _homo sapiens_ macam Mayuzumi tersenyum (atau menyeringai?) sepanjang hari.

Dengan semangat ia membuka _light novel_ -nya, meneruskan bacaan terakhirnya yang sempat berhenti beberapa waktu lalu karena ada alien yang mengganggunya setiap hari (dulu, _sih_ ). Oi, ingat hari ini Mayuzumi sedang sangat bahagia karena alien yang mengganggunya itu sudah enyah dari kehidupannya. Selamanya.

Baru saja baca beberapa halaman, Mayuzumi terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. _Sialan_. Hasil ekresi ginjalnya protes minta dikeluarkan. Dengan amat malas, Mayuzumi bangkit dari recliner menuju toilet.

 

Tapi—

 

“Brengsek! Buka pintunya!”

Mayuzumi memutar paksa daun pintu toilet. Ah, Mayuzumi juga bisa bodoh—sekeras apapun usahanya untuk membuka pintu toilet tidak akan berhasil karena pintu itu terkunci. Lagipula sayang ‘kan kalau harus mendobrak pintu. 

Persetan, Mayuzumi sudah tidak tahan. Lagian siapa _sih_ yang kurang ajar masuk ke _flat_ -nya dan menggunakan toilet seenaknya? Ah, demi apapun Mayuzumi benar-benar tidak tahan. Bisa berabe kalau sampai mengompol.

“Cepat keluar, brengsek!” Teriak Mayuzumi masih dengan nada dingin, meski wajah tripeknya memucat menahan pipis. “Jangan sampai aku mendobrak pintuny—“

 “Siapa yang kau sebut _brengsek_ , Chi-hi-ro?”

Sosok makhluk berkepala merah dengan mata dwiwarna yang sama menyalanya menatap tajam Mayuzumi yang mematung kaku di depan pintu.

 

* * *

  

 “Wajah dingin memuakanmu masih bisa berekspresi juga, Chihiro. Aku akan jadi _co-writer_ di autobiografimu, menambahkan kalau wajah tanpa ekspresimu pernah melongo sangat tolol dan sangat memalukan ketika bertemu _kekasih_ lamanya.”

 

Samar-samar kedua telinganya mendengar suara yang sangat familiar (dan menyebalkan). Kemudian sepasang matanya perlahan terbuka (setelah cukup lama tidak sadarkan diri). Sekarang, Mayuzumi bisa lihat dengan jelas. _Sangat_ jelas malah, kalau ini _bukan_ mimpi.

Mayuzumi memijat pelipisnya yang entah mengapa terasa ingin meledak ketika melihat sosok makhluk berkepala merah, bermata merah-jingga cerah menyala, dan berperawakan ceb—kurang tinggi, duduk manis di sofa, (bahkan sampai kedua kakinya tidak menapak lantai—eits, ‘kan melayang.) menampakan _dirinya_ (lagi) di hadapan Mayuzumi.

Seingatnya, tadi— _tadi_ sekali Mayuzumi menghadiri upacara pemakaman seseo—oh, alien—yang rupanya persis sekali dengan makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini dikebumikan, dan beberapa menit yang lalu Mayuzumi baru saja pulang dari sana. Tapi, entah terkena Dementia Alzheimer atau gegar otak, Mayuzumi tidak ingat kalau makhluk itu masih _hidup_. Atau … gentayangan?

 

Mayuzumi menghela nafas.

 

“Mau kau hidup bahkan sekarang jadi _setan_ pun, kau selalu berhasil mengejutkanku. _Well done_ , Akashi.” Katanya dingin, tapi jelas ada nada sarkasme di sana. Mayuzumi kembali (sok) _cuek_ , mengambil _light novel_ yang tergeletak di atas _desk lamp_ di sebelahnya.

“Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Chihiro. Mulutmu juga tidak berubah, ya? Masih kurang ajar seperti dulu. Dan omong-omong, Chihiro, aku _bukan_ **setan** , **hantu** sepertinya lebih sopan diucapkan daripada **setan**.”

Mayuzumi menggerilingkan matanya, mendengus, kemudian menutup kasar light novel kesayangannya. Tadinya Mayuzumi tidak akan peduli sama sekali dengan kehadiran si Alien tengik ini, tapi hantu yang disebutnya ‘Akashi’ tadi berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa membungkam mulutnya.

“Lagipula kau memang _setan_ —selalu mengganggu hidupku!”

“Kalau aku tidak mengganggumu, kau kesepian, _sayang._ ”

Akashi berhasil membuat Mayuzumi sampai di titik kemurkaannya. Si _silver_ itu memilih tidak menghiraukannya, meski jauh dalam hatinya ingin melemparnya dengan _light novel_. Tapi, sayang sekali Akashi adalah hantu (lagipula Mayuzumi mana sudi mau melempar LN-nya).

 

Mayuzumi bangkit, mengabaikan ekspresi si “ _Red Devil_ ” yang memang pada dasarnya manis (tapi menurut Mayuzumi najis). Sementara Akashi yang tadinya duduk layaknya Kaisar, kini melayang-layang mengejar Mayuzumi yang meninggalkannya di ruang tengah.

“Hei, Chihiro! Perlakukan tamu dengan _baik_!” Akashi mendumel, tapi Mayuzumi tetap (berusaha) bungkam, malah mencari sesuatu di gudang. “Oi, bang—“

“Kau duduk manis di sofa saja, Yang Mulia.”

“Cih! Kau mau apa, sih?”

“Mengirimmu ke neraka.”

Mayuzumi menyalakan lilin merah, membakar dupa, menaburkan garam, lalu melempar bawang putih ke Akashi sembari komat-kamit entah apa. Tapi, wajah manis Akashi malah tampak kebingungan

“Pergi setan!”

 

Iris kelabunya terbuka, kemudian matanya membulat sempurna melihat si ‘setan merah’ ini masih berdiri di hadapnnya memasang senyum manis tapi sarkastis. Sekali lagi, Akashi tertawa karena si manusia katagori datar dan non-ekspresi ini terkejut.

“Kelakuanmu makin sinting saja, Chihiro.”

“Cih.”

Kepalang malu, Mayuzumi berlalu meninggalkan Akashi dan kembali ke ruang tengah (berniat membaca _light novel_ lagi). Dan Akashi masih setia mengganggu si pemilik rumah yang membuat seluruh bulukuduk yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya meremang.

“Jangan sedih begitu, dong. Aku sebenarnya menghantuimu berniat baik lho, Mayuzumi.”

Mayuzumi menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi. Tadi Akashi memanggilnya _Mayuzumi_? Dia berbalik, melihat mata Akashi _masih_ belang. _Kok_? Akashi memang sinting. Bodo, ah.

“Kenapa kau _selalu_ mengganggu hidupku, Alien?” Kata Mayuzumi lesu sebelum menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa.

“Karena aku _sayang_ _Chihiro_ ku.Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu _sendirian_.” Jawab Akashi sukses membuat Mayuzumi tersedak saliva-nya sendiri. Akashi tampak terkekeh puas, sementara Mayuzumi mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas dengan (berpura-pura) membaca _light novel_. “Kau masih saja membuatku ingin muntah, Chihiro. Jangan bertingkah sok dingin, deh.”

“Akashi …” Mayuzmi menarik nafas, menatap tajam si merah. “ _Fuck you!_ ”

Alis merah Akashi berkedut. Seringaian iblis menyebalkan tercipta di wajahnya. “Eh, kau masih saja mesum padahal aku sudah bukan lagi manusia. Tapi, omong-omong, _you may fuck me, honey._ ”

Mayuzumi _facepalm_ secara mental.

Dasar setan!

“Kau memang menyebalkan. Pantas saja dunia lain juga mengusirmu. Oh, atau kau mendongkan gunting ketika malaikat bertanya padamu, eh?”

Akashi tertunduk. Wajah belagunya jadi sendu. Dia melayang mendekati Mayuzumi, duduk di sebelahnya. Mayuzumi menggeser bokongnya, tapi sialnya dia sudah di ujung.

“Aku _tidak_ diusir, Chihiro. Hanya karena ada pekerjaan dunia yang belum kuselesaikan dan itu berhubungan _denganmu_.”

Mata hetero Akashi menatap Mayuzumi dalam, membuat si _silver_ merinding. Bukan, bukan merinding karena takut. Mayuzumi hanya tidak sanggup membayangkan _apa_ pekerjaan Akashi yang berhubungan _dengannya_.

“Semoga aku salah dengar, ya.” Balas si perjaka pengidap _nijikon_ ini sarkastis. _  
_

Akashi nyengir, “Berita buruknya; kau tidak _salah_ , Chihiro.”

 Mayuzumi meutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil cenayang untuk mengusirmu, Sei- _tan_!”

“Oh, silahkan saja. Sebelum dia atau mereka sampai di sini, kupastikan punggung dia atau mereka tertancap gunting, dan kau yang dituduh atas pembunuhan.”

“ _Chunni!_ ”

Rasanya saat ini juga Mayuzumi ingin _screaming_ bareng Bring Me the Horizon. _Head banging_ sekalian bersama Metalica. Sumpah, lama-lama kesehatan rohaninya bisa terganggu karena kebangkitan si Alien ini dari kuburnya. _Kuso!_

 

* * *

 

 

~~footnote: Bokushi is Mayuzumi’s fuckin Alien.lol.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sori.


End file.
